


Viking Massage

by angryschnauzer



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: 18+, Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Dick Riding (External Stimulation), Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Public Oral Sex (Female Receiving), Sexual Teasing/Stroking, oral sex (female receiving), oral sex (male receiving), unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Your friend convinces you to take a spa break with her in Denmark, where after the only treatment that seems appealing you end up injuring yourself. Thankfully the handsome young male masseuse is on hand to make you feel so much better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an old Magnus from Wallander fic i did over 2.5 years ago. Part 1 has been changed from Magnus x OFC to AU Ivar x Reader. Future part(s) will be wholly new.

Viking Massage – Part 1

Looking up from your magazine, you eyed your friend sceptically;

“A Danish spa?”

“Yeah, they’ve got mud baths and hot springs and you can go swimming in the ice and everything!”

When your friend had suggested a weekend abroad for a girl’s trip away you’d been thinking somewhere hot, Spain or Italy perhaps... but Denmark?

“Come on! They’ll be lots of cute guys there...”

Dammit, your friend knew just what your weaknesses were...

-

Two weeks later you were disembarking from the aircraft, the frigid polar air blasting around your faces as you made their way down the steps across the runway to the tiny terminal buildings. Once through customs and security you saw the small courtesy bus from the spa and loaded your bags in, soon on the way to the remote location.

After checking in they looked through the menu of treatments, your friend deciding on some Hot Stone Therapy, a Viking Massage (that sounded brutal), and then an Ice Swim. You shuddered, it all sounded horrendous, weren’t spas were meant to be relaxing? Looking over the menu one last time you finally found something suitable;

_The Ragnar Mud Baths - Mineral enriched mud bath, let it envelop you as relaxing music soothes your mind, our trained staff on hand to keep your drinks replenished and your mind clear._

It sounded fabulous so you made up your mind that it would be the one for you to try first. You checked into your rooms – no sharing in this place, everyone got their own tastefully decorated room, even if it did look like something out of an Ikea catalogue. After a quick lunch with your friend you made your way in the direction of the treatment rooms, enjoying the views out of the large windows of the surrounding countryside. Ten minutes later you were standing in the mud bath room, the pan pipes rendition of a song you couldn’t quite place already soothing you as you waited for the therapist to finish with the previous client.

You was soon ushered into the dimly lit room, bamboo growing in vases and a heady scent of minerals and essential oils filling the room. The assistant explained how things worked;

“My name is Helga, welcome! Have you ever had a mud bath before?”

“Ummm no...”

“You will love it! What is your name?”

Introducing yourself you listened as Helga explained what you needed to do, how you needed to strip naked...

 “Naked?”

“Yes completely naked, but we will not be in the room when you do so it’s completely private”

“Oh ok...”

“Anyway, once you are in the bath Ivar will come and serve you drinks and check on you”

“Ivar... a man?”

“Yes my darling; we have both male and female staff here. You English are so cute with the way you do not want to be naked in front of others. We are much more relaxed here in Denmark! But anyway, you will be covered in mud up to your neck; he will not be able to see any boobies or anything else”

The jolly woman laughed kindly and you felt a rush of heat surge to your skin, waiting for Helga to leave before you took your robe off and climbed into the bath.

Well... this was weird you thought to yourself as you lowered your body into the purple-grey mud, letting it envelop your body all the way up to your neck before glancing down and to your embarrassment saw that your breasts were resting on top of the mud. With two ‘schloop’ sounds you pulled your hands out of the mud and pressed your boobs down under the surface, laughing to yourself at the absurdity of the situation.

You did have to admit that it felt good. Your skin tingled slightly as the warm mud’s minerals soaked into you, the scent quite pleasant to the senses. Resting your head back against the bath you closed your eyes and let the music relax you.

“Can I get you anything?”

The sudden voice made her eyes spring open, you’d completely forgotten that there would be anyone else coming in. As your eyes adjusted to the dim light the voice got closer, and illuminated by the tea light candles burning on the side of the bath you sucked in a little gasp when you saw him.

Tall and with incredibly broad shoulders his mere presence in the room seemed to dominate over the ambience but it was his clear blue eyes that pierced through the darkness and truly shocked you. His face neutral as he waited for your reply;

“Just a glass of water please?” you squeaked out, watching as he left and you couldn’t help but notice his pert buttocks in his thin ‘scrubs’ style spa uniform. He returned shortly, passing you a glass mug which you took gratefully from him. Downing the contents you passed it back to him and thanked him, watching as he turned and rested it on the table;

“Can I get you anything else? Is everything ok? I’m Ivar by the way”

“Thank you Ivar, I think I’m ok thank you”

More than OK you thought as you took in his handsome face. Watching as he shuffled from one foot to another, he looked unsure of himself. You guessed he was in his early to mid 20’s, not the kind of person you’d have imagined working there;

“Ivar you’re welcome to stay and chat if you wanted to”

“Would you mind? I would like to improve my English, and there are no other clients now for the rest of the afternoon...”

You watched as he pulled up a chair next to the bath and sat, his legs wide apart, your eyes surreptitiously checking him out and noticing how his trousers clung to an impressive set of muscled thighs... not to mention certain other muscles that seemed to be filling out the thin fabric rather impressively 

“Ivar, if you don’t mind me asking, you don’t seem the usual kind of person that would work in a spa...”

He blushed a little;

“I am actually putting myself through Business College; I just work here at weekends to support myself and my studies”

“Good for you! Do you have somewhere in mind that you want to be work afterwards?”

He shrugged;

“I’m not sure yet, i may just travel the world, see a few places... What do you do for a job?”

“I work in a clothing store”

“Women’s clothing?”

“Yes, in the lingerie dept”

“So you spend your days seeing naked women.... perhaps I should change my studies...” he said with a grin. You laughed and wondered if he was flirting with you;

“It’s not as glamorous as it sounds”

“If the women are as pretty as you I’m sure it is”

He was definitely flirting with you and it was making you hot in all the right yet wrong places. If you got any hotter you wondered if the mud might start to set and crack like a dry riverbed if he continued.

“Well, what about you Ivar, you get to spend your days surrounded by naked women, it must be _hard_ to concentrate sometimes...”

Two could play at this game you thought, and when you didn’t get a reply you saw that he just smirked from where he was sitting and you could have sworn the bulge between his legs had gotten subtly larger. As you grinned at each other they were rudely interrupted by a buzzing noise;

“Oh, it’s time for you to get out”

Ivar got up out of his chair and you took it that he was leaving the room so you could get out without exposing herself. Putting your hands on the side of the bath you heaved yourself out of the gloopy mud with a chorus of ‘schloop’ sounds. Swinging one leg over the side you balanced your hand on the smooth porcelain of the bath before lifting you other leg out, just as you heard Ivar’s voice behind you;

“I have the non slip mat...”

“ARRRRRRGH”

Suddenly being made jump having not expected him to come in mid exit, your hand had slipped on the side of the porcelain bath, your centre of gravity no longer in the right place as you toppled into a heap on the floor;

“Owwwwwww!”

Ivar came rushing over, quickly grabbing a towel and laying it over your body to cover your mud covered breasts – and more – with a very worried look on his face;

“Oh my god, I am so sorry! I should have explained that I was going to get the mat for you to step onto so you could get out. You weren’t supposed to get out just yet. Are you ok? Does it hurt?”

You mentally checked your limbs from top to bottom, and upon reaching your left ankle you tentatively tried to rotate it but instead got shooting pains up your leg;

“Oh fuck... my ankle”

You watched as Ivar knelt next to you and took your leg in his large hands, gently pressing his fingers to your ankle;

“Tell me when it hurts” he started to gently press his fingers at different points until he hit the spot;

“Stop! Jesus fucking Christ... oh my god that hurts”

He bowed his head a little;

“Well the good news is that it’s not broken. You have just twisted it. Some time in bed with your leg up should cure it”

“I’d say” you muttered under your breath, close enough to him now to smell his aftershave and see the small spattering of freckles he had on his arms and face

“Sorry?”

“Oh, nothing. I’m trying to figure out how I’m going to get all this mud off”

“I’ll go and get Helga” he said with a heavy heart

“Ivar, are you ok?”

“I’m probably going to get fired for not explaining about the mat; but I’ll go get Helga for you so she can help you shower”

“NO! I don’t want to get you fired! You could...”

“Yes?”

“Umm... I can’t believe I’m saying this... you’re a complete stranger... but it wasn’t your fault... umm... you could help me shower?”

He smiled at you, grateful that you weren’t going to report him to his superiors. Helpig you to your feet as you balanced on one leg he made sure the towel haphazardly wrapped around you until he could help you to the side of the room to grab onto the cabinet for support;

“I’ll just get you a robe”

He quickly dashed off into the office, returning with a large fluffy robe in the same colour grey as the mud. Wrapping it around your shoulders and keeping his eyes on your face as you awkwardly worked your arms into the sleeves;

“Could you tie it please?”

You watched as his long fingers methodically tied the belt of the robe at your waist, resting just a moment longer than needed once he was done;

“There, all done. If you wrap your arm around my shoulder I can help you. What is your room number?”

“311”

“Ok, that’s easy, just a few steps from the office to the elevator, and then the same on the third floor”

Moments later you were stepping out of the office and into the deserted hallway, going slowly as you hopped on her good foot to the elevator. As you rode in silence you was acutely aware of the heat from his body pressed to your side, hard and toned in contrast to your softness. Soon at your room  you fumbled with the key until he took it from you, turning it in the lock and letting you into the room.

Carefully walking you to the bathroom he pulled the cord for the light, illuminating the luxurious fixtures and decorations. The large walk in shower could happily accommodate a number of people; however you was just thankful that it could fit two. This was going to be embarrassing enough, but thankful at least you could keep your distance. You watched as Ivar leant in and turned the water on, hot jets of water cascading down;

“Ok... umm, you are going to need to remove your robe”

“Well... yes...”

“I won’t look; I will keep my eyes closed the whole time”

“Ok”

You shrugged the robe off and used the towel bar to pull yourself into the shower;

“Ok, I’m in”

Turning you saw that Ivar still had his eyes closed, but was taking his uniform off;

“What are you doing?”

He stopped for a moment, pausing as his fingers were on the waistband of his trousers;

“I’m removing my uniform so it does not get wet. I will keep my underwear on”

“Oh... ok”

Turning back to the wall as you clung onto the towel rail until a few moments later you felt the touch of his hands on your shoulders and let out a little gasp;

“It’s ok. Please pass me the shower gel”

You instinctively bent forward slightly to reach for the soap; however your behind brushed up against Ivar;

“Oh...”

“Sorry Ivar... Put your hand out”

Placing the bottle in his palm you went back to resting your hands on the wall with your back to him,  hearing the squirt of the liquid soap before moments later he was working it into your scalp, building up a lather as his fingers worked their magic. It was only when the soap ran into your eyes that you spoke;

“Ivar, I think you are going to have to keep your eyes open for this, you’re getting soap in my eyes”

“Sorry my Dove...”

You stood under the shower and let the hot water rinse your hair when you felt his hands on her shoulders. He worked his way down your back, rubbing and lathering, letting the mud wash down the drain. He quickly worked over your buttocks and started on her legs, rubbing around your thighs and calves before cleaning your feet;

“Ok, I’m all done this side. If you turn around you can rest your hands on my shoulders”

You turned cautiously, your ankle still giving you tremendous pain, but once you was facing Ivar you were distracted by his impossibly blue eyes, the water now streaming down his naked torso making him look enticing enough to reach out and taste.

As he worked the soap over the front of your shoulders and neck you held your breath as he moved lower until he reached your breasts. Rubbing the underside of them with his large hands you had to suppress a moan. You shouldn’t have bothered; your nipples were rock hard from his ministrations so it was painfully obvious the effect he was having on you. Bowing your head you tried to calm yourself, however as you looked down all you saw then was the incredible bulge in his wet boxer shorts, the soft jersey fabric now soaked and clinging to every curve and bump. Quickly bringing your eyes up to his face you stared at each other intently, never breaking eye contact as his hands worked lower.

He started to rub over your stomach and hips, getting closer and closer to your core until his fingers worked between your legs, initially lathering the soap, but soon the shower had rinsed away all traces of soap and mud yet his fingers were still working between your thighs.

You felt him run a single digit between your folds, up and down until he found your clit and concentrated his attention on that spot. As you gazed at each other your lips drifted closer until you felt that soft touch of his lips on your own. Kissing you tenderly his fingers strayed lower until the circled your entrance and with a small groan he slipped a single digit into your warm channel. As he curled the digit within you he stroked your inner walls, deepening your kiss as your tongues worked together. When you felt his thumb pressing against your clit and he slid a second digit inside, you were  soon writhing against him. He was working you into a frenzy as you clung to his shoulders, your fingers clinging to his muscled shoulders to stop yourself from falling to the floor.

Soon it was all too much; you broke away from his lips as you reached you peak and you body shook with pleasure, your fingers digging into his hard muscles as you came hard on his hand, flooding him with your juices as wave after wave of pleasure surged through you.

When the last echoes of your orgasm finally subsided you felt his fingers gently withdraw from you and he hold your hips tight, letting you recover from your endorphin rush as the water from the shower continued to cascade over the pair of you.

Finally it was time to get out and he shut the water off, helping you to the bathmat as he wrapped the robe that was complimentary with your room around your wet body. Puling yourself along the furniture and into the main room you became vaguely aware that he’d shed his soaked boxers and had wrapped a towel around his waist, watching as you laid back on the bed and grinned at him where he stood in the bathroom doorway;

“Ivar, I think you are right?”

“About what?”

“I think some time in bed with my legs up is exactly the right way to spend the afternoon” and with that you untied your robe, letting it fall apart and reveal your naked body beneath.  As the grin spread across his face as he took in your words, you watched as he tugged at the towel and let it fall to the floor, revealing the prize beneath;

“I’m so glad you feel that way my Dove... trust me, it’s for the good of your health...”

Leaning over you he pressed kisses down your torso, pushing your legs apart as his fingers massaged your soft thighs;

“I want to show you a true Viking Massage”


	2. Chapter 2

Viking Massage – Part 2

Ligesom himlen – Like Heaven

Fanden – Fuck

Åh gud – Oh god/Oh my god

 

-

You watched as Ivar pressed kisses slowly down your stomach, your voice faltering;

“So... So what is... is a V-Viking Massage?”

He was now poised just inches from your cunt and looking up his eyes sparkled so bright of a blue you doubted for a moment if he was even real;

“Well my Dove...” he pressed a kiss to your lower abdomen; “A true Viking Massage is applied with the tongue...”

With his strong calloused hands lifted your legs he kissed his way down, nuzzling at your folds before pressing a kiss to your clit, sending shivers through your body. Settling onto his stomach he let your legs fall softly over his wide shoulders, his hands gently parting your folds before leaning in and licking a thick stripe from cunt to clit.

Your hands found their way into his hair, the shaved sides of his undercut making your fingertips tingle before you curled them around the almost dry soft waves of his silky brown hair. His tongue was everywhere, licking and massaging as far as he could reach inside you, his nose brushing against your clit before he would pull out and suck on your clit and slide first one then two of his long fingers inside your slick hole.

As those fingers finally found that perfect spot deep inside you felt your legs start to shake, his dual actions of his fingers inside and his tongue and lips outside on your clit had you coming hard, your legs clamping onto his head to hold him in place as your back arched and you screamed his name;

“IVAR! Holy shit! OH MY GOD! Oh God! Stop! I... I can’t... anymore...”

Finally he pulled away, a smug grin on his face as he knelt on the bed between your legs, his chin wet with your essence as he brought his fingers to his lips to lick them clean.

“You taste perfect my Dove... Ligesom himlen” he muttered as his gaze raked over your naked body.

Leaning up you took hold of his hard cock, wrapping your hand around the hot flesh as it stood proud, the tip an angry red and leaking a thin string of clear liquid onto the bedcover below. His lips were hovering over yours as you heard a knock at the door, both of you looking in that direction;

“Just ignore it” he hissed

“Hey you ok in there? The Mud Bath lady told me you disappeared early from your treatment...”

It was your friend, she’d obviously returned from her Valhalla Ice Swim or whatever crazy treatment she’d opted for.

“It’s my friend...” you whispered to Ivar, watching as he settled onto the bed beside you as you called out; “Just a minute!”

Pulling the robe that was still hanging over your shoulders around your naked body you slowly moved from the bed, pulling yourself tentatively along the furniture until you got to the door, opening it only a little so that the bed – and a very naked and aroused Ivar – was hidden from view;

“Hey...”

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I just slipped in the mud bath room... kind twisted my ankle a bit...”

“Oh... right... I see... I was just wondering if you wanted to join me for the 10km whale hike?”

“Whale hike?”

“Yeah, its up the shoreline and over the cliffs that you use grappling hooks to navigate... but if you’ve twisted your ankle...” she trailed off, thinking over your injury; “You know what, why don’t you stay here...”

Pressing a the screen on her smartphone she was distracted as you looked over your shoulder and saw that Ivar was now holding his cock, stroking it slowly as he looked at you with hungry eyes. Turning your attention back to your friend she had found what she was looking for;

“I’ve just sent you the link to the hotel’s room service app, it also includes in room treatments”

“Oh... right... yeah I’ve already had one of those Viking Massages, was thinking of booking another”

“Great!” she said cheerfully; “Best book it soon though!”

“Yeah, I’ve got someone just about to... come...”

She was already distracted again as the details of her hike had been sent through to her phone, saying goodbye as she wandered down the hallway as you closed the door and turned your attention back to Ivar;

“You know... its very distracting when you’re doing that?”

“Doing what?” he said with a grin, reaching his other hand down to cup his balls as he bit his lip, watching as you let your robe fall to the floor.

Managing to slowly make your way back to the bed you climbed up it, pushing his legs apart so you could kneel between them. You placed your hand over his, leaning down to lick at the swollen tip of his cock as you looked up at Ivar through your eyelashes. Never breaking eye contact you slowly slid down, taking his impressive length into your mouth until it oh-so-gently nudged at the back of your throat. Hollowing out your cheeks you started to massage the thick vein that ran along the underside with your tongue, working against the strong muscle and humming your appreciation at his natural taste.

After a while you pulled off, pressing a kiss to the tip before sucking him back in again, starting to bob up and down on his cock as you felt your saliva and his precome start to drip down your chin. He let out a groan as you felt his hand tenderly rest on your head, guiding your speed to what he liked before with both hands he gently slid his fingers under your chin and lifted you off;

“Fanden... Fuck... You are amazing at that my Dove, but if you keep doing it I’ll be coming in your mouth. Get up here and kiss me”

With a grin you climbed up him as he brought his legs together, meaning you were soon straddling his legs as you settled over his centre, his hands moving to your hips as you started to rock back and forth, his hard cock pressed against your dripping folds, the swollen tip hitting your clit as you soaked him.

Looking down at his lustful gaze he bit his lip as he started to move you, to slide you back and forth so that the both of you were stimulated, your slick juices coating his shaft and stomach. Putting a roll of your hips into each slide soon your clit was rubbing deliciously against his fraenulum, that sensitive little sinew that was on the underside of the tip of his cock, his shaft now so hard and big that his bulbous head was now fully out of his foreskin.

As you gripped onto Ivars thick biceps for support you could feel your orgasm starting to approach, that familiar heat pooling in your stomach. He let his head fall back against the pillows, his eyes fluttering closed as he muttered curse words in a mixture of Danish and English;

“F-fanden...  Holy shit... Åh gud...”

Ivars fingers dug into your hips as he started to come, thick pearly white ropes over his stomach and chest as you rode him. Just as he was coming down you could feel the start of your own orgasm, your cries getting louder as he was frantically pulling you against his spent cock;

”Come on, ride me my Dove, i want to feel you come undone...”

That was the trigger you needed, coming hard on him as you flooded his cock until you fell against his chest, his thick arms suddenly wrapped around you as you shook from the force of your orgasm. You felt Ivar press a kiss to your forehead and brush your hair from your face, his lips moving against your skin;

”Shhh.... just relax... that was intense”

Only when the sheen of perspiration on your skin started to cool did the pair of you separate, Ivar lifting you with ease off of him and onto the bed beside him;

”Just wait here, i’ll get a cloth so we can continue...”

You watched his firm ass as he got off the bed and you muttered to yourself; ”Continue?” You were utterly shattered already and he had the energy to go again? As you pondered that thought you heard the sound of water running in the bathroom, and moments later he reappeared with a warm washcloth.

”Hold still whilst i clean you up... i made quite a mess of you...”

Glancing down at your chest and stomach only then did you realise what he was talking about; his come had started to dry on your skin.

Soon you were clean, moving on the bed as you watched him wander naked back to the bathroom to return the cloth, appearing moments later but with a small bottle of oil in his hands;

”Are you ready for another massage? To ease those muscles?”

Crooking a finger at him in a come hither motion you sat up on the bed, already growing aroused again at the thought of what he planned on doing to you for the rest of the afternoon...

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night with Ivar...

Viking Massage – Part 3

Just as Ivar crept towards the bed you became aware of a quiet buzzing sound, distracting you from the delicious sight before you;

“What’s that noise?” you asked, still not used to the various gadgets and machines your hotel room held.

Pausing to stop Ivar glanced to his disguarded Spa uniform that sat in a heap on the floor;

“Fuck... its my phone”

Quickly rummaging through the pockets he looked at the screen and paled a little;

“It’s my boss...”

He answered quickly, speaking in hushed Danish for a short conversation before hanging up and kneeling on the bed, crawling up it until he was laying at your side;

“My Dove...” he trailed his fingertips over your skin; “I have to return to work...”

“Oh... ok”

“But I would very much like to take you to dinner tonight, if I may?”

You nodded in agreement, eager to see Ivar again. He leant down and kissed you, tenderly this time before he rolled over and started to dress;

“I’ll book us a table at the restaurant next door to the Spa, my brother is the chef there”

Now dressed he extended his hand to you, helping you to your feet before pulling your robe over your shoulders;

“I’ll pick you up at Eight... and my Dove...?”

“Yes Ivar?”

“No underwear”

To reiterate his point he snuck a hand inside your robe and gently yet firmly tugged on your nipple, biting his lip as he saw your smile as you squirmed. Giving your breast a good open palmed squeeze he was then gone, out of the door and running down the hallway towards the Spa.

-

The rest of your afternoon was first spent very slowly taking a relaxing bath, taking care not to slip and hurt your ankle again. You’d taken a couple of painkillers and having spent a good portion of your time with it rested you were now starting to feel much better. It was only as you were towelling yourself dry did the thought cross your mind that you were due out on a date and hadn’t arranged anything with your friend. Checking your phone you were alarmed to see a missed call from her quite some time ago, dialling the number for your voicemail and listening;

‘Hey it’s me. This hike is amazing! The guide has said we’re likely to have a Northern Lights show tonight so we’re going to be late getting back, hope you don’t mind grabbing dinner on your own? Anyway, gotta go, they’re showing us how to track rodents underneath the snow”

Smiling as you hung up your mind turned to what to wear, having packed for a relaxed Spa trip and not a date. By the time Eight o’clock rolled around you were putting the finishing touches to your outfit, having finally settled on a long fine knit dress teamed with opaque tights and flat ballet pumps. Opening the door you sucked in a short gasp as Ivar stood in the hallway looking you up and down before quirking one eyebrow as his gaze settled on your covered legs. Grabbing him by the lapels of his thick grey coat you stepped behind your door so you could tug your short dress up a little, proving you were indeed without panties beneath.

He licked his lips as he stepped forwards, his eyes trained on your crotch, sliding one hand into the apex of your thighs to rub the thin fabric against your lips. You were immediately wet, your juices soaking through to his fingers as you leant forwards and wrapped your arms around his wide shoulders, kissing him deeply until you were both gasping for air;

“Its too cold to have bare legs”

Lifting his fingers to his mouth he darted his tongue out as he smirked;

“Okay, that is acceptable”

Grabbing your coat you were soon making your way slowly towards the restaurant, your arm hooked through Ivar’s as he helped you keep your weight off your ankle.

-

Three hours later you were pressed up against the wall of the restaurant, the frigid arctic air reminding you that you should be wearing more, but the glögg the restaurant had served – a drink of wine, fruit juices and rich spices – was warming you from the inside out. Ivar had you pinned between his body and the weathered wood boards of the outside of the building, his lips attacking your neck as he sucked and kissed like a man ravenous with hunger. His fingers made their way to the hem of your dress, tugging it up as he moved to kiss your lips, his fingers rubbing at your soaked folds as he clawed at the thin fabric.

He’d driven you crazy during the meal; his hand had almost permanently been between your thighs, placing feather light touches to your thigh, dancing over your pussy before tracing his fingertips along the other thigh. Sometimes he would simply slowly drag his fingernails over your trapped cunt, making you squirm to his touch. A number of times you’d had to hiss out a quiet ‘Ivar!’ as he did it whilst the wait staff were clearing your plates, but in all honesty you couldn’t have cared less, in fact all you’d wanted him to do was to rip the crotch and slide his thick fingers inside you.

As you recalled that thought it was as if he read your mind, clutching at the fabric with both hands before loudly ripping the fabric in two until they were split front to back, just the thick band of elastic around your waist being the only thing that held them up.

“I can’t wait my Dove, I’m still hungry... I need something sweet for dessert” he muttered as he sank to his knees and hoisted one of your legs over his wide shoulders. You gasped as another icy blast of air touched your soaked folds, but the warmth from Ivar’s breath soon soothed the chill. He dived in like a man starved, one thumb rubbing firm circles against your clit as his tongue licked thick stripes through your folds before he started to fuck you with the strong muscle. His other hand cupped your buttock, his long fingers pressing into your soft flesh as his thumb pressed to your crease, your juices having made it slippery as he rested it against your asshole. You glanced down and saw the glint of mischief in his glacier blue eyes, feeling him pause until you nodded, relaxing your muscles as his thumb slipped in through the tight ring of muscle.

At that point he doubled his efforts with his other thumb, rubbing quick circles against the sensitive nub whilst his tongue and lips worked against your channel, his tongue stroking your inner walls to the point where your legs started to shake and you had to grasp as his long hair to steady yourself.

You came with a scream as the arctic winds blasted through the streets, the howling of the natural phenomena drowning out your voice as you shook from the force of your orgasm.

Whilst your body was still twitching Ivar gently set your foot back on the floor, holding you up with one arm as he tugged your dress down with the other to cover your modesty before pulling your coat closed;

“Come on; let’s get back somewhere warm... if we stay out here any longer your nipples will cut through your jersey”

You glanced down at your chest at the two very prominent peaks pushing against the fabric; taking Ivar’s hand you let him lead the way through the icy streets back to your hotel.

-

Fifteen minutes later you were finally warming up in your hotel room, however it was more than likely it had something to do with Ivar’s large hands running over the expanse of your naked skin that was helping. You were standing in the middle of the room in relative darkness; you had been somewhat preoccupied as you’d both almost fallen in the door. With clothing shed haphazardly you’d only reached halfway to the bed before all you were wearing was the torn tights, Ivar having remained somewhat more clothed than yourself, yet his chest was naked, warm pressed to your back as his hands roamed your body.

He gently nudged you towards the large picture windows that covered an entire wall, the barren landscape no longer the most dramatic sight as the Aura Borealis lit up the night sky, dramatic swathes of green and blue winding across the petrol blue sky;

“Its beautiful...” you remarked having never seen anything like it before.

“Not as beautiful as you my Dove”

He muttered against your skin as his lips pressed kisses to your neck and shoulders. One hand was spread across your chest, moving from one breast to another where he would gently pinch your nipples until you were squirming at his touch. His other hand snaked between your bodies, releasing his fly and letting his jeans fall to the floor. You felt the hot press of his thick cock as it nestled between your buttocks, his arousal dizzying in its sheer size.

With his hand now free again he slid it down over your soft stomach and between your thighs, rubbing at your clit with his middle finger as his others spread your folds, neither of you caring that you were exposed to anyone that may be outside, instead the passion of the night clouding your senses.

As Ivar’s fingers delved deeper you found yourself having to lean forwards, pressing your hands against the cool glass to steady yourself from falling, but it was then that you felt an echo of the injury in your ankle and let out a pained whimper. Immediately Ivar stopped what he was doing;

“What is the matter my Dove?”

His astuteness to be able to tell that one simple noise was not one of pleasure was welcome;

“My ankle... I think I’ve been standing too long...”

Without another word you were suddenly being scooped up into his arms, but you didn’t get very far as his jeans were still pooled around his ankles. With some amusement he shuffled with tiny steps to the bed, his hard cock bouncing against your ass with each step until he reached the bed, attempting to set you down gently but the last few inches you were simply dropped, bouncing on the firm mattress with a giggle.

You lay back and watched as the natural wonders in the night sky illuminated the hard plains and curvatures of his body as he pulled away the last of his clothing, climbing onto the bed until he was kneeling above you;

“On your front...” he growled.

Turning so your face was pressed against the cool sheets you welcomed the smooth feel of the high quality bed linen, taking a second to wonder what Ivar was doing until you felt the bed shift and the click of a bottle cap. Moments later you felt the cool drip of a liquid against your back, his hands soon working the scented oil over your skin.

Working your muscles with his strong fingers he ran his hands over your back and shoulders, working his way down your spine until he reached your tights, the ruined nylon framing your core as he ran his hands over the exposed strip of flesh that peeked from between the two halves. The more he worked between your legs the wider you parted them until you felt his fingers exploring your body. As two slid into your slick channel a third single finger teased at your asshole, making you keen back to his touch at the dual penetrations and a guttural moan escape your throat.

“Mmmm you sound so good my Dove, so wanton” his lips brushed against your ear as he leant forwards; “So now the choice is yours, where do you want my dick first, huh? Here...” he curled his two fingers in your cunt; “... in your princess hole? Or here...” his finger in your ass pushed in another inch; “... in your slut hole?”

For a moment you couldn’t answer but as his finger in your ass pressed deeper you let out a needy whine;

“My pri... my pussy please Ivar...”

“Oh, that is a shame... I guess this will just have to wait for later...” he withdrew his finger from your ass, stroking tenderly over the sensitive ring of muscle.

Glancing over your shoulder it was your turn to smirk;

“I said to fuck my pussy, not to stop fingering my ass...”

Ivar paused and you could have sworn you saw his eyes literally flash with excitement, watching as he licked his lips whilst positioning his cock at your entrance. With a low groan he slid the first couple of inches into you, stretching you almost to the point of pain, stilling within you as you felt the burn of the taught muscles ebb away as your body grew accustomed to his size.

With the gentle rock back and forth that Ivar was slowly building up, soon you were lifting your hips to each of his thrusts, his fingers digging into your fleshy hips as he started to pound harder and harder, his thick cock filling you so beautifully that you knew you’d never been fucked that well before. Even with the copious amount of your slick juices that coated him you could still feel every ridge and vein as he pulled and pushed, every time he pulled completely out before the bulbous head pushed back in, the ring of muscle at your cunts entrance popping back to taught as he pushed past it.

When he pulled your hips up so you were kneeling on the bed you let out a little squeal of surprise, but it soon turned into moans of pleasure as he pushed first one then a second finger into your ass, his cock filling you so completely that your moans were loud enough to fill the room.

“Play with your clit...” Ivar’s voice was hoarse from lust, his fingers gently stretching your ass whilst his cock plunged deeper and deeper in your cunt; “Come on my cock, let me feel your body yield completely to me”

Snaking your hand beneath you, you rubbed furiously at your clit, the tight coil of your impending orgasm already curling in your stomach, but with just a few passes of your sensitive nub you were coming hard, squeezing Ivar’s shaft so tight he feared for a moment it may set him off, but as you screamed into the pillows your body finally relaxed as the rush of endorphins surged through your mind. He stilled his hips, enjoying the feeling of the aftershock tremors of your orgasm as your walls sporadically clenched at his turgid cock before he slowly pulled out.

With gentle touch he turned you until you were on your back, your limbs like jelly as he took hold of your calves and opened you up like a flower. Using his thick thighs to prop your legs high and wide apart, he reached over and grabbed the oil again, dousing his palms with the liquid before pouring a liberal amount over your ass. As he held his angry red cock his gaze met yours;

“I’m going to fuck your ass now... you need to say now if you don’t want that”

You nodded your understanding;

“Please Ivar... I want it...” he smoothed his oily palms over his cock before pressing it to the tight ring of muscle, but stopped as your hands rested on his stomach; “Just... go slow... I’ve not done this before”

He suddenly stopped, lifting his cock until it sat against your folds and he draped himself over you, leaving you confused;

“What... why have you stopped?”

A soft smile spread over his face;

“As much as I would like nothing more to fuck your ass my Dove, if you’ve not done it before then I’m too big to be your first... not without a lot more preparation than I can give in one night, or one weekend”

“Oh...”

“But, there is something else I would very much like to do”

You watched curiously as he suddenly got up, crawling to the side of the bed and stood, hold his hand out to you. He stopped you as you got to the side of the bed, his fingers delicately pulling the ruined nylon from your body before taking your hand again and leading you across the room. He pulled one of the modern leather armchairs to the window with one hand, sitting down before pulling you onto his lap. For a moment he just kissed you, his plump lips working against your own before he pulled away, gripping your legs and lifting you, turning so you were sat with your back to his chest. Gently lowering you as he gripped your thighs tightly, you felt the nudge of his cock at your cunt again and reached down to guide him into your still sensitive channel, groaning as he filled you so beautifully.

Manhandling you so your legs were stretched over his own, he pulled your arms up until you could wrap them behind his neck, your head falling back against his shoulder. His arms found their now familiar route around your body, holding you in place as he gently rocked up into you, fucking you slowly as his strong muscles did all the moving for the pair of you. As his hand made its way to your clit he turned to face you, capturing your lips for a sensual kiss. Under the light of the Aura Borealis he made love to you slowly, drawing out your pleasure three more times before he finally came deep within you walls, filling you with his seed.

-

The courtesy bus ride back to the airport was a little uncomfortable, but you ached in the most glorious way possible. Your friend had alluded to the fact she’d been returning from her hike when you’d been at the window of your room being fucked by Ivar, but she’d had her own fun out on the Fjords with the rest of the hike group.

As you boarded the plane you checked your phone one last time, smiling as you saw the little red circle in the top right of the app to notify you of another message from Ivar. Opening the message you saw a selfie he’d taken obviously in the Spa room, his scrubs pulled low around his hips and his top pulled up to show off his Adonis belt and his washboard stomach.

-

A month later your phone chimed whilst you were in a rather dull meeting at work. Standing at the back of the room you slyly checked it, surprised to see it was a notification from a courier company informing you they’d made a delivery to your home address. That was strange as you hadn’t ordered anything recently...

When you arrived home at the end of the day you saw a small box waiting on the doormat outside your apartment, picking it up your heart skipped a beat as you saw the Danish postage stamps on it, and you excitedly pushed into your apartment and let the door slam shut behind you.

Eagerly ripping the parcel open you let out a little squeal as you saw the delicate tissue paper, and a note in smooth cursive handwriting;

My Dove,   
I have been given the opportunity to attend a training course in your city and thought you may want to see this eager masseuse again? I have been cheeky and taken the liberty to buy you a gift... if you still want what we started you may find it useful...  
Ivar  
x

You unwrapped the tissue paper and grinned as you saw the beautiful metal princess plug in its hygienic packaging, lifting it from the parcel and looking it over with nervous excitement. Another piece of paper nestled in the bottom of the parcel caught your attention, and you saw that it was a photocopy of his flight booking and the details of the conference. Excited at this new development you left your work things where they were and made your way to your bedroom.

-

Ivar was nursing a beer at the bar of his brother’s restaurant when his phone chimed, but ignoring it.

“You gonna see what that is?” his brother asked as he wiped the bar

Ivar shrugged.

“You’ve been down in the dumps since she went home. Did you tell her that you were going to be flying out for the conference?”

“I sent her a gift and put a note in there with it”

“The parcel you sent through my business courier account?”

Ivar nodded, not paying attention to his brother until he slapped his phone into his hand;

“I had the notification that she received it today; check your fucking phone you fool”

Ivar’s fingers slipped over the touch screen as he tried to enter his unlock code, the condensation from his beer bottle meaning it took three attempts before he was successful. Checking his messages his face lit up when he saw a message from you, opening it and letting his smile spread across his face as you told him you were eager to see him again. He saw that you were active online right at that moment so quickly replied;

“You like the gift?”

For a moment he paused, holding his breath as he saw the little bubble appear to say you were composing a message. Tipping his beer to his lips just as the picture message loaded he almost choked on his drink: you were kneeling on the floor in what was obviously your bedroom, looking over your shoulder and grinning into a mirror. The fact that he was seeing your beautiful face again was enough for him, but as it registered in his mind that you were in fact both naked and had the jewelled plug in your ass had his cock going hard in his jeans immediately.

‘I love the gift by the way’

His fingers flew over the keyboard as he replied;

“It fits?”

‘It was a tight squeeze but I’ll be ready for you. See you in two weeks. Xxx’

 

 

 


End file.
